¿Y por qué no?
by Cristy1994
Summary: "—¡Ravenclaw!" Aquel fue el momento exacto en el que el destino de un Malfoy cambió para siempre.


_Esta historia participa en el reto «El Sombrero Loco» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Longitud: 4115 palabras.

Reto: Qué hubiera pasado si Draco Malfoy hubiera ido a Ravenclaw.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling.

NA: Ya sé que Luna Lovegood es un año menor que Draco, pero pregunté a las administradoras del foro si sería posible hacer que ambos fueran al mismo curso y me dijeron que no había problema, así que en mi historia, ambos tienen la misma edad :)

¡Espero que les guste!

 **¿Y por qué no?**

— ¡Ravenclaw!

 _"¿Eh? Espera, ¿cómo?"_

Ese maldito y roído sombrero definitivamente debía de haber perdido el juicio… Bueno, o lo que sea que tuvieran los sombreros vivientes.

—Mmm, ¿profesora McGonagall? —dije mientras me giraba hacia la mujer que se encontraba detrás de mí, sosteniendo al susodicho y esperando a que me levantara del taburete.

—Dígame, joven —respondió mientras echaba un vistazo a la lista de alumnos por clasificar que sostenía con la mano libre.

—Ha habido una terrible equivocación —añadí frunciendo el entrecejo. Mal empezábamos si en aquel colegio sólo había incompetentes que no podían distinguir a un claro Malfoy del resto de alumnos—. Creo que este sucio trozo de tela vieja no ha escuchado bien mi nombre. Yo soy Draco… Draco _Malfoy_.

El aludido pareció apretar unos pliegues que hacían las veces de labios, a modo de desaprobación a mis palabras. La profesora apartó la vista de la lista lentamente para mirarme directamente a los ojos, completamente atónita, a través de sus gafas cuadradas.

—Mucho me temo, _señor Malfoy_ , que el sombrero seleccionador se encuentra en perfectas condiciones auditivas. Podría oír el sonido del césped quebrándose bajo sus pies mientras pasea por los jardines del colegio, así que podemos descartar que sea ése el problema —dijo ella con un deje de hostilidad en la voz—. ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos directamente a él el motivo de su elección?

Asentí, enderezándome. Realmente quería saber lo que se le había pasado por la solapa a ese estúpido sombrero para deshonrar de tal manera mi apellido.

—Minerva, no sé si quiero darle explicaciones a este engreído crío —terció de mala manera, y yo reí ante la idea de que un sombrero pudiera enfadarse—. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado… ¿Un alumno cuestionando mi trabajo? ¡Lo que me faltaba por escuchar! Esto es más que un trabajo, escúchame bien, rubio, esto es un don.

—Debes estar de broma —respondí mientras una sonrisa burlona salía de mis labios.

—Sí, muchacho, lo es. Tengo el don de leer las mentes de todas las personas en las que me posan. Pero no sólo leo sus mentes, no, también leo sus almas.

Un murmullo de voces recorrió el gran comedor cuando el sombrero dijo esas últimas palabras.  
Desvié la mirada hacia ellos, que susurraban con los de al lado, algunos sorprendidos, otros incluso emocionados.  
 _"¡Serán imbéciles!"_ —pensé—. _"¿Con cuántos ingenuos me va a tocar lidiar en mi primer año en Hogwarts?"_

—Joven Malfoy… Contigo haré una excepción. Será la primera y la última vez que lo haga. Te voy a explicar los motivos que me han hecho mandarte a Ravenclaw —dijo frunciendo los pliegues sobre sus ojos. De repente, un profundo silencio se hizo en el gran comedor, donde los curiosos alumnos no querían perderse ni una palabra de lo que dijera el sombrero—. Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando me pusieron sobre tu padre… Lucius Malfoy, ¿cierto? Era un chico muy ambicioso, oh, mucho. Sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que casi me dejan sordo —reí sarcástico ante aquel comentario—. ¡Pero no lo hicieron! Lamentablemente tu padre tenía tan poco amor propio que se habría dejado pisotear por cualquiera que le hubiera prometido lo que más anhelaba. Poder. Si no hubiera sido porque no estaba dispuesto a luchar él mismo por sus sueños, habría ido a Gryffindor de cabeza. No, tu padre no quería mover un dedo. También era egoísta, y su corazón, desde bien infante, carecía de ningún tipo de empatía hacia los demás. Por ese motivo no quedó en Hufflepuff, casa de justos y leales.

 _"Y de escoria"_ —pensé para mis adentros.

—Tampoco pertenecería a Ravenclaw —prosiguió el sombrero, obviando el despectivo pensamiento que acababa de tener—, pues era tan vago como las más viejas lechuzas del colegio. Quería que se lo dieran todo hecho, y no sentía curiosidad del por qué de las cosas. Él no quería saber, él quería tener. Pronto supe que era la viva imagen de un puro Slytherin, zorro como ninguno, astuto cuando se presentaba la necesidad… Sin embargo, muchacho, cada persona es diferente, y tú has pecado de ingenuidad al pensar que, porque todos tus antepasados pertenecieran a Slytherin, tú también lo harías. No, no y no —hizo una breve pausa en la que se quedó pensativo, mientras yo esperaba escuchar lo que había visto sobre mí. O leído, o lo que fuera que hubiera hecho—. Draco, es cierto que eres un Malfoy, pero antes que un apellido, eres una persona. En ti he visto rasgos característicos de los Slytherin, por supuesto, pero ha sido tu alma la que me ha hecho decidirme por Ravenclaw. Tú no eres ni tan intransigente, ni tan vago, ni tan egoísta como tu padre. Eres curioso y no te incomoda el saber. Al contrario, te gusta que tus éxitos sean tuyos y sólo tuyos. Quieres poder, y no dudarás en apuñalar a quien haga falta por la espalda para conseguir tus objetivos, pero serás tú quien empuñe la espada, no le darás el privilegio a otro de hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Eres inteligente, Draco, la casa Ravenclaw sabrá sacarte partido.

Dicho aquello, el sombrero asintió, orgulloso de sus palabras, y la profesora me instó a que me dirigiera a la mesa de mi reciente casa.  
Unos leves aplausos pronto se convirtieron en una lluvia de ellos cuando al fin me levanté de mala manera del taburete y me apresuré, indignado, a sentarme en la mesa de las águilas.  
Con el ceño aún fruncido, giré la cabeza para mirar a mis amigos Crabbe y Goyle, sentados ya entre Slytherins. Sus expresiones extrañadas reflejaban el mismo desconcierto que seguramente también se podía leer en la mía. Sentía con nerviosismo las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros clavadas en mi nuca, curiosos y recelosos por albergar al primer Malfoy en su grupo.

—Ser de Ravenclaw tampoco es tan malo —dijo una voz suave, casi dulce, a mi lado.

Me giré como si me hubiera dado un espasmo, como si esperara encontrar a alguien de aquella mesa extraña apuntándome con la varita, indignado con la decisión del sombrero.

— ¿Qué? —respondí, aunque en vez de haber parecido formular una pregunta había dado la sensación que estuviera amenazando a alguien.

—Digo que pertenecer a Ravenclaw no tiene por qué hacerte sentir avergonzado —repitió tranquilamente, como si no hubiera notado la advertencia del tono de mi voz.

Tras comprobar que nadie estaba a punto de lanzarme un maleficio, me relajé un poco y miré con más atención a la persona que tenía al lado. Aprecié que su ondulado cabello rubio, largo como la eternidad, caía por su espalda totalmente despeinado, y me pregunté cómo alguien podía descuidar su imagen de aquella manera. Su rostro era ovalado y pálido, lo que pronunciaba aún más las ojeras de un tono casi violeta que reposaban bajo sus ojos del color de la cianita, y sus pestañas parecían infinitas, a pesar de no tener ni una gota de maquillaje en la cara.  
Aunque estuviera hablando, su mirada se movía lentamente por el techo abovedado, distraída, como si estuviera observando pequeñas criaturas invisibles.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

 _"¿Y por qué me diriges la palabra?"_

Ante mi pregunta, ladeó suavemente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con mi mirada, sin duda hostil, y antes de contestar a mi pregunta dio un risueño suspiro.

—Luna Lovegood.

o.o.o

Como era de esperar, mi padre puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que, contra todo pronóstico, aquel sombrero loco me había enviado a Ravenclaw, y por mucho que intentó hacer entrar en razón al viejo director, éste repetía una y otra vez que nunca, jamás en la historia de Hogwarts, un alumno había podido cambiar de casa una vez que le hubieran asignado una, y yo no iba a ser la excepción.  
Así que, no sin antes abandonar el despacho de Dumbledore con un sonoro portazo, mi padre se encaminó a la salida del castillo dando grandes zancadas a las que me costaba seguir el ritmo.

—Le dije a tu madre que todo el tiempo que dedicabas a leer era inútil y estúpido —espetó con dureza—. ¡Pero no! Deja que el niño lea los libros que quiera, Lucius, no puede ser tan malo —imitó vagamente a mi madre, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Que no puede ser tan malo? Aquí tiene la respuesta.

Me encontraba avergonzado por haber decepcionado a mi padre, y temía tanto la posible reacción del mismo si trataba de disculparme que decidí sellarme los labios y aguantar el chaparrón.  
Lo seguí con bastante dificultad por los pasillos mientras los alumnos que se cruzaban con nosotros se giraban para observar a aquel malhumorado adulto que iba soltando improperios sobre el castillo, su indecente director, y sobre toda la historia de la magia en general.  
Cuando llegamos a la inmensa entrada de Hogwarts y mi padre salió por la puerta sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada ni decirme adiós, me quedé allí plantado con un nudo en la garganta. No es que hubiera esperado un primer gesto de afecto por parte de mi padre, y menos en aquel momento, pero odiaba admitir que la amarga sensación que me dejó su partida de aquella manera tan ruda me hizo necesitar unas palabras de consuelo. Sin embargo, su desprecio no hizo más que acentuar mi sentimiento de tremenda culpa.

—No debería ser tan duro contigo —comentó suavemente la voz de la única persona que se había atrevido a hablar conmigo desde la ceremonia de selección, unos días atrás.

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? —inquirí, poniéndome a la defensiva ante el terrible pensamiento que se me vino a la mente de que estaba comportándome como un maldito blandengue.

—Claro —concedió con la misma voz risueña del primer día, volviendo a ocultarse tras el raro y ridículo periódico que sostenía.

Poniendo una mueca y volviendo a recuperar la compostura, me dirigí al lado oeste de la escuela para recoger de la sala común los libros de la clase que tenía a continuación. Después de los siete tramos de escaleras y de literalmente subir la escalera de caracol que daba a los dormitorios arrastrando los pies, llegué a la entrada, exhausto, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi dormitorio se encontrara en las mazmorras en vez de en aquel lugar.  
Me planté frente a la puerta sin pomo, esperando que me formulara la enrevesada pregunta que me daría el pase al interior. Cuando el profesor Flitwick nos explicó que para acceder a la sala común debíamos responder correctamente una dificilísima pregunta de lógica y sentido común, nunca me imaginé que fueran tan complejas.

—Ahora os pondréis en fila para ser preguntados uno a uno, así podréis haceros una idea del funcionamiento de la puerta.

La susodicha había preguntado a los demás cosas relativas al universo, al cosmos, a las constelaciones... Sin embargo, cuando llegó mi turno…

— ¿Qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina?

—Mmm… —aquella pregunta me había pillado desprevenido, y mi cerebro empezó a funcionar a toda prisa mientras barajaba las posibles respuestas y empezaba a sopesar las que parecían más lógicas—. Supongo que lo actual siempre es anterior a lo potencial… Así como no puede existir un anochecer sin amanecer, o un hijo sin su madre… La gallina precede al huevo, obviamente —respondí, seguro de mi explicación—. Además, el organismo de la cáscara debe tener el mismo ADN de la gallina en la que al fin y al cabo se va a convertir, por lo que lo más probable es que la primera gallina evolucionara de otra raza de aves muy parecidas.

—Adelante.

Me había sentido orgulloso de mi razonamiento y de que, efectivamente, fuera correcto.  
En el poco tiempo que llevaba vistiendo aquella túnica de detalles azules y plateados, la puerta me había planteado todo tipo de preguntas, y ya me había acostumbrado a esperarme cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, nunca me habría imaginado la pregunta que me formularía entonces:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué… qué? —dije enarcando una ceja, esperando la continuación de la pregunta.

—Respuesta incorrecta —respondió la puerta.

—Vamos, no me jodas —dije lleno de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—Respuesta incorrecta —repitió la endemoniada.

—Ya, ya, no era una respuesta, pedazo de madera estúpida —espeté de mala manera mientras mi cabeza le daba mil vueltas a la pregunta, sin encontrar por dónde cogerla.

—Respuesta incorrecta —insistió.

—Maldita sea, cállate —pedí con pesadez, empezando a perder los nervios—. ¡Déjame pasar!

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Me presioné las sienes con las yemas de los dedos para evitar enloquecer ante aquella irritante situación.  
Cerré los ojos, respiré por la nariz hasta llenar mis pulmones enteramente de aire y lo solté por la boca, haciendo más ruido del necesario.  
Aquella puerta seguro que estaba estropeada, no le encontraba otra explicación razonable.

 _"Claro, tanto pensar en preguntas estúpidas seguro que le ha jodido el sistema"_

— ¿Se te ha metido un Torposolo en el cerebro?

La sigilosa llegada de mi compañera hizo que diera un respingo de la sorpresa y me malhumorara aún más.

—Mira, no sé de qué hablas —dije con malas formas—, no creo que lo sepas ni tú.

—Oh, claro que lo sé. Los Torposolos son pequeñas criaturas invisibles que se meten por tus oídos…

—A ver, es que creo que no captas la idea de que _no me interesa_ —interrumpí, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la visión de su alborotado pelo y los pendientes de cerezas que se enredaban en él.

—Ah, pues no —respondió ella, inmutable—. No me había dado cuenta.

—Perfecto, pues ahora ya lo sabes —añadí, mientras me volvía con impaciencia hacia la maldita puerta y la golpeaba con una mano bien abierta—. ¡Abre de una vez!

—Respuesta incorrecta —reiteró, burlándose de mí.

Lovegood se acercó a mi lado dando pequeños y bailarines pasos con esos zapatos cerrados de un color amarillo chillón que serían capaz de encandilar al mismísimo sol.

— ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

— ¿Por qué? —respondió la puerta.

La miré de soslayo, esperando una ridícula ocurrencia por su parte.  
Sus ojos se entornaron un poco sobre aquellas ojeras moradas que le daban tal aspecto de espectro, que si no fuera porque se desplazaba con los pies tocando el suelo, cualquiera habría asegurado que se trataba de un fantasma del castillo. Ladeó lenta y suavemente la cabeza a un lado mientras separaba los labios unos milímetros antes de contestar:

— ¿Y por qué no? —dijo risueña.

—Adelante.

Observé a Lovegood entrar en la sala común mientras yo me quedaba allí clavado, digiriendo su respuesta y buscándole el sentido. Reacio a aceptar que ella no sólo había entendido la escueta pregunta formulada, sino que también había sido capaz de responderla correctamente, reaccioné rápidamente y me colé por el hueco de la puerta cuando ésta estaba a punto de cerrarse.

— ¡Espera! —dije antes de que se alejara más.

— ¿Mmm?

Al girarse para mirarme, su largo pelo ondeó hacia un lado, haciéndome llegar su olor dulzón a vainilla. Frente a mí, me miraba con ojos distraídos y una media sonrisa en los labios, y aunque tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, ella no se impacientó lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber.

—Oh, no tiene mucha complicación —respondió con inocencia, lo que me hizo sentir estúpido incluso antes de conocer su explicación—. A veces, la mejor respuesta para una pregunta es otra pregunta. En este caso, cuando te preguntan simplemente por qué, realmente no demandan nada en concreto, lo que deja a tu imaginación las razones que han hecho que te formulen la pregunta. Yo supuse que la puerta quería saber por qué debía dejarme pasar… —hizo una leve pausa y sus ojos empezaron a vagar por encima de mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir algo incómodo y cohibido. Después de unos extraños segundos en los que pareció demasiado demente como para pertenecer a la casa Ravenclaw, bajó de las nubes, y fijando sus ojos en los míos, prosiguió—. Bueno, creí que no había razón para no hacerlo, eso es todo.

Ese razonamiento coherente y racional no parecía digno de aquella desaliñada niña que ya se había ganado el apodo de Luna la lunática, lo que me hizo pensar que quizá, posiblemente, tal vez, no fuera tan tonta como todos pensaban.

o.o.o

Yo seguía sin encajar del todo en la casa de los águilas aunque ya era mi cuarto curso en el colegio. Mis compañeros me miraban como un bicho raro cada vez que entraba en la sala común y sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca cada vez que me sentaba a leer en sus cómodas butacas azul esmeralda. Todavía no habían asimilado que fuera el primer Malfoy en pisar el terreno de los Ravenclaw, y dudaba que a las alturas en las que nos encontrábamos pudieran conseguirlo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no se fiaban de mí, que pensaban que tramaba algo, que mi lugar estaba varios pisos más abajo, bajo tierra, en las verdes mazmorras donde encerraban a las serpientes para tenerlas controladas.  
Cuando acepté que no me querían cerca y que no podía hacer nada al respecto, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tomarles el pelo. Aquello me hacía sentir bien, liberado. A veces me iba a un rincón, me ponía la varita en el cuello y hacía como que me comunicaba con algún mortífago, otras, trazaba planos del castillo a la vista de todos y rodeaba con excesiva fuerza puntos específicos, elegidos al azar, bajo las atentas miradas de mis compañeros, que pensaban que estaba conspirando contra el colegio, planeando un inminente ataque o algo por el estilo.  
Dejaba que se lo creyeran todo. Era justo que si no podía estar tranquilo y a gusto en mi sala común, mientras yo estuviera cerca, ellos tampoco lo estarían.

Los únicos momentos en los que podía disfrutar de la compañía de alguien sin ser juzgado por mis creencias y forma de ser era en las asignaturas que compartíamos con los Slytherin.  
Era la única persona de todo el colegio que, vistiendo la túnica de detalles azulados y grises, se sentaba junto a las serpientes, y el hecho de rodearme de ellos y que ninguna de las partes se sintiera incómoda, me hacía creer con más fuerza que aquel maldito sombrero había cometido un terrible error conmigo.

Sin embargo, en las clases que compartíamos con los Hufflepuff o los Gryffindor, era Lovegood la que se sentaba a mi lado, lo que provocaba que a veces yo también me distrajera al verla por el rabillo del ojo hacer cosas tan extrañas como contar cosas invisibles a los ojos de los demás o fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca exageradamente ante algún pensamiento que le cruzara la mente de repente.  
No nos dirigíamos la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si se sentaba a mi lado porque era el único sitio libre o porque sabía que me sentía igual de solo que ella, su presencia hacía que me sintiera ridículamente bien, menos hastiado de tanta hostilidad que todos me procesaban, tontamente agradecido por no estar _completamente_ solo.

Un día recordé de repente un importante trabajo de Historia de la magia que, como siempre, había dejado para última hora, pensando que me acordaría de ir haciéndolo poco a poco… Pero había acabado olvidándolo por completo, y obviamente, nadie se había molestado en recordármelo.  
Así que como tenía una hora libre entre clase y clase, tomé un par de hojas de pergamino y una pluma y me apresuré a llegar a la biblioteca con paso firme y mirada al frente, haciendo justicia al talante Malfoy, bajando varios tramos de escalera y recorriendo sus laberínticos pasillos.  
Estaba a punto de llegar.  
Todos los que tenían tiempo libre habían salido a los jardines a disfrutar de un soleado y despejado día, y deseé haber terminado aquel dichoso trabajo antes para yo poder también tirarme sobre el césped, aunque fuera solo.  
Giré una última esquina. La biblioteca se encontraba al final de aquel iluminado y amplio corredor, pero a la mitad pude distinguir a mi compañera de casa y a dos alumnos que vestían la túnica verde.  
Me pareció de lo más extraño, aunque no le di demasiada importancia.  
Sin embargo, a medida que me aproximaba, iba escuchando lo que hablaban.

— Eh, lunática… —distinguí la voz burlona de Felton, un Slytherin que iba a mi mismo curso—. ¿Ya has conseguido pareja para el baile?

—La verdad es que no —respondió ella, tan inocente como siempre.

— ¡Pero Felton! —exclamó su amigo Johnson con chulería—. ¿Cómo crees que alguien va a invitarla _a ella_? ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

—Tienes razón, nadie querrá arriesgarse a que su pareja aparezca con una bolsa de basura a modo de traje —añadió Felton, dando un paso a la derecha a la vez que ella lo daba a su izquierda, lo cual impedía que pudiera irse.

—Mi padre ha ahorrado para comprarme un vestido nuevo —respondió Lovegood, que parecía no entender demasiado sus comentarios—. Ahora, necesito ir a la biblioteca. Por favor, ¿me dejas pasar?

Seguí caminando hasta que los dejé atrás, aunque no pude evitar girar levemente la cabeza para seguir escuchando.

— ¿Un vestido nuevo? —terció el rubio de Felton—. ¿De cartulina, quizás?

—Igual se ha estirado un poco y le ha comprado un saco de tela —continuó Johnson.

Me sorprendí aminorando el paso y apretando con fuerza los pergaminos enrollados que sostenía con una mano.

—No, no —respondió la rubia con una voz tan débil que tuve que aguzar el oído para escucharla bien—. Es un vestido muy bonito. Ya lo veréis el día del baile.

—A ver, Lunita, que no te enteras… Nadie te va a llevar al baile —se burló Felton.

—Y no vale pedírselo a tus amigos imaginarios —dijo el otro, entre risas.

Una repentina y absurda rabia me recorrió todo el cuerpo y un impulso que no entendía de dónde salía, hizo que me diera la vuelta bruscamente.

— ¡Eh, vosotros! —dije a voz en grito mientras volvía sobre mis pasos a grandes zancadas.

Ambos se quedaron mirándome con una mezcla de extrañeza e incredulidad en sus estúpidos rostros mientras me observaban llegar a su altura.

— ¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien que sí que note la maldad en vuestros comentarios? —espeté con dureza mientras clavaba unos ojos asesinos en los del rubio.

—Eh tío, ¿qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó, testarudo.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Es que ahora yo, Draco Malfoy, tengo que dar explicaciones a un simplucho… Felton? —escupí su apellido con desprecio mientras lo examinaba de arriba abajo—. Y ni pregunto si se trata del segundón de Johnson — _Oh dios_ , me arrepentiría de aquello por el resto de mi existencia. Pronto se correría la voz de que había defendido a la lunática.  
Definitivamente, acababa de firmar mi sentencia, adiós a la poca vida social que me quedaba.

Felton resopló poniendo mala cara, pero fue listo y pronto desapareció de mi vista, seguido del tonto de Johnson.

—Lovegood, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no dejar que los demás te pisoteen? —dije pasándome una nerviosa mano por el pelo.

—No creo que lo estuvieran haciendo —respondió, totalmente confusa, como si acabara de decirle que la tierra tenía forma pentagonal.

—Sí, lo estaban haciendo, pero no te enteras de nada —aquello, por ridículo que pareciera, me ponía de los nervios.

Unos segundos más tarde, en los que ella se quedó callada, extrañamente quieta mientras se miraba los zapatos, hablé sin pensar lo que decía, y las palabras salieron de mis labios tan rápido que no pude detenerlas.

— ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? —pregunté, arrepintiéndome al instante de haber dicho aquello. Fruncí el ceño, pues acababa de entrar en un dilema interno entre lo que me decía la razón y lo que, contra todo pronóstico, me apetecía hacer… Que era ir al baile con ella.

—Oh… —dijo ella, levantando la mirada y mirándome a los ojos—. Esos chicos estaban equivocados, dijeron que nadie me pediría que le acompañara al baile.

Me quedé callado, observando su expresión que empezaba a tornarse alegre.

—Bueno, me encantaría ir contigo, Draco —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. Pero, ¿por qué…?

En ese momento lo tuve claro. Aparte de que nadie más aceptaría mi invitación, Lovegood era una muchacha que, a pesar de su rareza, era divertida, y aunque fuera lo más inocente del mundo, y a veces tuviera ocurrencias de niña de cinco años, era mucho más inteligente que todos los de Slytherin juntos.  
Además, ahora que me había detenido a mirarla con atención, no podía negar que era guapa.

— ¿Y por qué no? —dije con una sonrisa, zanjando el tema.


End file.
